Reversible garments are well-known in the art. A number of reversible dresses, jackets, children's clothing and the like have been designed and produced. However, no reversible bridesmaids' dresses are known because of the difficulties typically associated with producing a reversible bridesmaid dress because of dress color issues, length issues and the difficulty of producing a dress hem that does not have bits of either color peeking through. The problem with the current methods is that there is no factory-produced hem that is easy to produce, which can ensure that bits of the other color are not peeking through. A typical factory-produced hem becomes uneven and difficult to sew without the method disclosed as the present invention. What is needed is a reversible bridesmaid dress that allows the change of a color and length of a dress after it is used as a bridesmaid dress. Such a reversible dress and a method for creation of the dress are provided.
A wedding is a time where people can dress up nicely and celebrate a marriage between two people. Oftentimes at a wedding, there will be bridesmaids to help the bride. The bridesmaids will have to go through a few different types of dresses depending on the different events throughout the day of the wedding. However, bridesmaids' dresses are typically color-coordinated, and are frequently not usable outside of the particular wedding they are purchased for because of a particular style and color. Typically, the bridesmaids will have to spend money on a bridesmaid dress only to have no use for it later and have to let it collect dust after just one wedding. A similar problem exists for evening dresses and gowns that are color and length-coordinated for particular events, but may have no use outside of these events. It is therefore an object of the present invention to introduce a reversible bridesmaid dress and a method for creation therefor.